The present invention relates to top sizers and, more particularly, to a top sizing system for a garment hanger.
Garment hangers featuring metal hooks are well known in the art. These hangers typically include a threaded boss located on the upper frame, the threaded boss receiving a threaded end of the metal hook. The body of the hanger is typically made of plastic.
Other known hangers, commonly referred to as plastic hook hangers, are entirely formed of plastic (i.e., both the hook and body of the hanger are formed of plastic).
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that size indicators, i.e., sizers, are typically used with hangers to display relevant information to the purchaser about the item hanging on such hanger. These sizers may be positioned at various locations on the hanger, including at the top of the hook which is commonly referred to as a top sizing system. Although various top sizing systems exist in the prior art, such systems are typically unsuitable for use with a metal hook hanger and/or do not provide a design which can be used on both metal and plastic hook hangers (thereby allowing one universal sizer to be used with either type of hanger). In particular, it has been difficult to secure a top sizing system to a metal hook hangers in an aesthetically-pleasing manner, and in a manner which will resist rotational and transitional movement of the sizing system.
There is therefore a need in the art for a top sizing system which can be used with both metal hook and plastic hook hangers thereby allowing one universal sizer to be used with either type of hanger.